Terran Vulcan
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: The Truth of the Elven people revealed.


**Well hello again. Boy, does it feel weird to be posting here again.  
Well, this one, I royally blame (and thank) Anteyra for. She gave me the idea I beleive.  
First Chapter is nothing more than a brief introduction. Following chapters will pointedly follow characters.  
Suggestions for Vulcan, Middle Earth Human names or names for any middle earth creature would be appreciated. You get to choose this time. Brill, eh?**

**This is mixing Star Trek with Fantasy and History.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

The hot Vulcan sun rose over the fire plains wistfully yet regally as it always did with every rotation the planet made, shedding light on the civilisations below. The people below were logical, rational beings who had suppressed their emotion with the teachings of Surak. Every Vulcan knew they had a dark past and did their best to put it behind them. Vulcans were seen as many things by other races and most knew of what they had been called. Most of these names were due to the shape of their ears.

The pointed appendages caused many outcries… it was not uncommon for a human to relate them to a pixie or goblin, but more commonly and most likely in comparison with the old tales of Earth lore, the Elves. The Elves were notorious for being logical, rational beings who were great warriors who loved to be at one with nature and kept very much to themselves unless the need arose to fight with other creatures, such as the mountain living Dwarves or the realm of Man.

Of course, the Elf Lore is no more than a legend… or perhaps not. It wasn't unheard of for truth to become myth, and myth to become legend. Sometimes, legends were lost to time, but the Elves were never lost. Not truly, anyway. Time it self took a standstill perhaps, recalling old memories and twisting them into spontaneous reality.

It has probably been left to chance on how many times that the Vulcans have decreed that time travel is not logical and is impossible despite the contrary that is does actually occur. As a human might say, 'time travel is not impossible but just mathematically improbable.' However, it is logical for them to consider time travel illogical because they prefer to not disclose the fact that Vulcans have played a part in Earth lore. They were not keen to expose the truth of changing the history books.

I am Varok and I alone have chosen to finally unravel the myth and legends that surround these Terran forms known as the Elves. Why? Because if Humans have taught Vulcan-kind anything in the time we have known them, is that their curiosity will eventually tell it to them, but perhaps in the wrong way. I will tell what truly happened to cause it to occur before any mislead humans find themselves in a tricky situation.

My story starts a great time in Earth's prolific history. I say prolific as it the human race who has helped shaped our universe into something much better than the High Command could hope for, though their pride stands in the way of them admitting it. It starts with a scientific exploratory vessel which travelled the stars for a long time. They came across a planet so diverse in life it was hard to believe it could remain so isolated.

This vessel wasn't large but nor was it one of the smaller varieties we have built. It was made more for surveying than scientific but we all understood the importance of putting the two together to make a far more accurate and logical report. A manifest of around fifteen to twenty served on the Vulcan vessel Shi'ren, a sturdy and reliable ship that had done the crew little wrong.

Man has often said that a human being and a machine often gain a bond. It's not been explained and they say it's something that just cannot be explained through logic and reason. It's one of those things, one said to me once when I inquired as to why this was, and they added that the bond was like 'love'. Love is not something that's overly abundant on Vulcan. Vulcans are put together in marriage that was decided at their birth and the feelings would come to light as they grew to know each other.

The commander of the Shi'ren was Captain T'Ren, a more than capable officer who looked after her crewmen. She was the one who had ordered them to go see this planet par to her orders from the Science Directorate. However, certain kinds of isotopes in the Earth's atmosphere had gone through their intake manifolds and had done enough serious damage to force them to crash land.

Just over half of the crew survived the crash, emerging from the blackened metal heap around them. The Vulcan crew set about trying to fix what they could and they focused on the transmitter and the transceiver. They did manage to send a distress call, however, it was weak and it had trouble getting to a destination. When no Vulcan ship came to assist them off the Earth it became apparent they would have to adapt and live in their surroundings. They abandoned all their technology, burying what they could and disguising the rest. They built a home around it. A home which would eventually became much larger.

They spread across the place when they became too large to conceal in one place any more. And so, the myths and the legends of the Elven Lore came into being as they eventually came into contact with humans and other races lost to time.

* * *

**A/N: I look forward to hearing from you. Love me by pressing that lavender button. It's not quite purple is it now? Not proper purple, I mean.**

* * *


End file.
